


Eddie Diaz Imagines

by cactiem



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-11-16 17:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Eddie Diaz imagines from my Tumblr





	1. I've Got You

Staring out of the window, you watched the damage caused by the earthquake pass by as you drove to your next call. "Hey, are you okay?" Eddie asked you, noticing the worried look you had.

 

"I’m fine. I’m sure they’re safe." You responded with a forced smile. You had to believe that your family is okay otherwise you’d be distracted and you couldn’t have that, especially when you were about to go to a call that was probably your most dangerous to date. "What about you?"

 

"Like Buck said, school's are the safest possible place." He returned with the same forced smile as yours.

 

You looked out of the window again, this time seeing the hotel at an angle. The same hotel that was the call. You clambered out of the truck and looked up at the unstable high rise before moving your attention to everyone rushing around on the ground. While Bobby gave you and the others an option to not go inside, you knew you couldn’t do that. There are people's loved ones inside who need saving and you couldn’t just leave them.

 

Along with Eddie and Buck, the three of you were tasked with saving the man stuck on the top floor against the window. You were careful with climbing up the stairs at any point the building could shift. Eddie was also cautious and didn’t stray too far from you. He didn’t think there would be someone after Christopher's mom but here you were in his life. It wasn’t all at once, it was slowly over time.

 

The room was a mess. All of the furniture had slid to the window, with the man trapped behind a cupboard. A woman was holding onto the wall so sue wouldn’t slip too. "You and Buck go to her, I’ll go to the window." Eddie instructed. You opened your mouth to argue with him but nodded instead, reminding yourself you had a job to do.

 

You wrapped the rope you were carrying onto a pipe outside of the room before slowly walking to where the woman was. Buck remained by the door, supporting the rope just in case. You held her hand and began pulling her up but when you felt her slipping you quickly wrapped the rope supporting you around her. As Buck pulled her up to safety the building shifted, causing the window to break underneath the man and you to fall onto the adjacent one.

 

"Y/N!" Both Eddie and Buck shouted. You took deep breaths trying to calm yourself down.

 

"I’m guessing now would be a bad time to tell you that I’m scared of heights, huh?" You let out a nervous laugh, slowly moving your head to look at Eddie.

 

"Then I’d advise you not to look down." He said. Even though he was smiling you could tell it was forced, that he was trying to hide how scared he was right now. You could hear the window cracking beneath you causing panic to course through you. "It’s going to be okay, Y/N. What I need you to do is grab my hand, slowly reach up to it."

 

You followed his instruction and began leaning forward making the rate of cracking increase. "I can’t."

 

"Look at me, you can. You’re a badass firefighter and plus I’ve got you. I always have." Eddie said, assuring you, which seemed to have worked as you took one last breath before jumping forwards and grabbing his arm, the window breaking as you did.

 

You held onto Eddie’s arm for dear life, your head buried into his arm, as he walked you both to the hallway. Once you were on somewhat solid ground you opened your eyes, looking up to him. "Thank you." You breathed a sigh of relief that you hadn’t just fallen out of a window.

 

"I told you that I’ve got you. Always."

 

"Guys, I don’t mean to interrupt this moment but how about we finish this when we’ve gotten out of this very unstable building." Buck interrupted bringing both of your attention onto him.


	2. Aftershock

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. It was supposed to be a somewhat easy day and after your shift you would go home and have dinner with Eddie and Christopher. Instead you are stuck in an underground car park after an aftershock threw you from the floor above and into the hole, trapping you beneath a piece of concrete. You were unable to move and your radio isn’t working, either it’s bust or you don’t have good signal. No one knows where you are. You tried to stay positive but the reality was very prominent. You were going to die.

 

After the aftershock hit, Eddie began to worry. He knew roughly where you were and that happened to be where some of the building collapsed. Bobby saw the worry contorted on Eddie’s face, and was quick to go over to him, assuring him that you were going to be okay. He then went off and gave out orders before attempting to talk to you through your radio.

 

You heard crackling from your radio, someone's voice coming through. You reached over to it, wincing as you did. "Hello, it’s Y/N, is anyone there?" You asked, holding your breath as you waited for a response. Only bits of a reply came through but it was enough to give you hope. It was only a tiny bit but it was enough.

 

"Y/N, it’s Eddie. Are you okay?" Eddie said, immediately grabbing the radio off Bobby once he heard your voice.

 

"Not really." You admitted, tears silently rolling down your cheeks. You could feel yourself slowly slipping into unconsciousness before you fell fully into that state you had to tell Eddie something. "I love you so much, Eddie. You and Christopher mean so much to me. I’m so sorry-"

 

"Tell me where you are so we can find you." He rushed out but there was no answer. "Y/N?" He tried again but there was still nothing. Bobby clamped his hand on Eddie’s shoulder giving a comforting squeeze before Buck ran over to them, relaying the information that they might have found something.

 

Once they got your location, everyone started removing rubble, making their way to you. It may have been against orders but there was no way they were going to leave you, that wasn’t even an option.

 

They found the pocket you were trapped in and Eddie’s heart sank. You were covered in dust, trapped under some rubble but that wasn’t it, no, your eyes were shut and you weren’t moving. The words 'you’re too late' kept going through his head however that didn’t stop him from rushing over to you. He didn’t know for sure, anyway. "Y/N?" He said, his voice soft so it wouldn’t crack, gently trying to wake you up. Bobby, Buck, Hen, and Chimney all sent each other a nervous glance. A groaning sound escaped your lips making everyone jump into action. "Y/N, I’m right here. It’s going to be okay." Eddie assured you, holding your hand the whole time. "It’s going to be okay." He said once more, this assuring himself more than anything.


	3. Tremors

You dropped to the floor the moment the ground started to shake with Eddie shielding you from any of the equipment that was falling. You two have gotten close since his arrival at the house. It wasn’t unusual for you to be hanging around, cooking for everyone; a passion both you and your uncle, Bobby, had. "Is everyone okay?" You heard him say after the tremor stopped. There was various responses of 'yes' as Eddie helped you up, the close proximity making heat rise to your cheeks.

 

"Christopher." Eddie said, looking panicked.

 

"He’s at school isn’t he? Isn’t that like the safest place he could be?" Buck asked, trying to make him feel better but you saw that it didn’t work. It didn’t matter that he was arguably in the safest place, Eddie just wanted to be with his son, didn’t want him to be alone.

 

"I could go and pick him up." You offered just as the alarm went off.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes. Now go." You urged him and watched as he got ready for the call, thanking you as he climbed into the truck.

 

-

 

Eddie's heart swelled when he walked into his living room. You were sat on the couch with Christopher in your arms, watching one of his favourite movies. He stood in the doorway, watching you and his son bond, as Christopher animatedly told you the plot of the movie even though you probably already knew it. "Hey." Eddie greeted, engulfing his son in a hug.

 

"Hey." You returned. Christopher then went on to tell his dad about his day. "I stayed with him at the school for a bit before coming here to watch some movies." You told Eddie.

 

"And we got ice cream." Christopher excitedly said.

 

"So you had a good day with Y/N then?"

 

"The best." He grinned.

 

"I’ll just tidy up before I leave." You said heading towards the kitchen with Eddie following you.

 

"You don’t have to do that." He told you but you carried on washing up anyway.

 

"You know, if you ever need any help with Christopher, if you need someone to pick him up. I can do that for you if you want."

 

"I can’t ask you to do that."

 

"You’re not. I’m offering." You said with a smile, Eddie looking at you lovingly.

 

After you had left, Eddie and Christopher continued watching movies. It was half way through the next one when Christopher turned to him with a smile. "I like Y/N." He said out of nowhere.

 

"Me too, bud." Eddie mumbled, only he meant it in a different way.


End file.
